


forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Soapies, hiyoko just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hiyoko has just woken up from the program and she's finding hard to forgive
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Soapies - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> soapies rights!!!

"I had awoken from the program not too long ago, about a week or so. It had been alot to take in at first, as it would be for anyone i'm sure, but now i've been getting used to my new life on Jabberwock island. Slowly but surely, more and more people started to wake up. Today it was Hiyoko.

I made sure that i was the one to be there when she woke up; it just felt right considering i was the only one she seemed to like and was the closest too. She definitely seemed happy to see me which is what i expected, Hajime had told me that after i `died` she missed me quite alot. I couldn't lie i missed her a lot too waiting for her to wake up. Many people would look at Hiyoko and just think she's a brat but i knew better then that. Yes she was definitely mean at times, i couldn't deny that, but deep down there was a sweet girl you just had to be patient with her and show her kindness. That's what happened with me at least the only reason we got so close is because i offered to help her when everyone was making fun of her.

I had spent the day with Hajime to inform Hiyoko about the situation we were now in. The first thing i noticed about her is how different she looked, before she looked quite childlike and small but now she had grown and she looked like a young woman.She was pretty. Her personality seemed to be the same(well maybe she had softened up a little bit) but this is Hiyoko we are talking about after all.

By the time we were finished explaining everything to her and showing her what our plans to the future were it had turned dark outside showing the days end. We showed Hiyoko her cottage and we parted our ways for the night. That night however i couldn't sleep, i don't know what it was maybe it was the fact i was worrying about Hiyoko. After about an hour or so of just trying to get to sleep but failing i decided to head down to the beach for a bit to clear my mind. 

To my surprise, Hiyoko was already there sitting in the sand and starting towards the ocean. At first i thought about just forgetting about it and just go back to my cottage but then i thought that she probably wouldn't mind my presence.

"Hiyoko?" i ask gently as to not startle her. She wips her head around but then softens when she realises it's me, i can't help but notice the slight saddness in her face. "mahiru!" she says in her usual tone. "Hello there Hiyoko! what are you doing out here so late?" I asked curiously. "Oh it's nothing, just couldn't stand to be in that small cottage anymore" she said with a scoff, classic Hiyoko. However, i can't help but feel there might be more there but i don't want to push it. "But what are you doing out here Mahiru!? Do you hate those gross cottages too?" she said while tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Ah no, that's not it. I just couldn't sleep is all" i reply simply "Oh? How come Mahiru?" "Ah well... to be honest i was worrying about you quite a bit" Hiyoko was caught off guard by that, which was rare for her considering that she always seemed to always have a comeback. "That's so sweet Mahiru! You're so kind that's why your my favourite!" She said with a bright smile. Was she blushing? I definitely was, who wouldn't when they're being showered in compliments?

"Well can you blame me? Last time we saw each other was in a killing game, plus i missed you quite a lot" God i probably sound like an idiot right now, if i was anyone else Hiyoko would tease the hell out of them forever. I look up at Hiyokos face; she's definitely blushing now if she wasn't before. It also seems like she's tearing up a bit.

"Mahiru can i be honest with you?" she asks quietly. "Of course" "I don't think i'm going to be able to forgive Peko" She says bluntly. Oh... i wasn't expecting to have this conversation with her so soon. "For what?" i ask trying to avoid the situation. "You know why Mahiru. For what she did to you." I hate having to talk about this, i just want to forget that the game ever happened. But sometimes to move on you have to accept the past. 

"I know how you must feel... but i've forgiven Peko so you should too" I said with a sigh. It's true i do forgive Peko, we all did regretful things in there but we are all trying to do better. Peko hasn't actually woken up yet but when she does i'll be sure to have a conversation with her about everything. "It's just like i said Mahiru! You're too kind you shouldn't forgive that silver bitch!" She said with a lot of aggravation in her voice. Hiyoko was stubborn, i should of expected that she wouldn't change her mind so quickly.

"Hiyoko... it wasn't her fault ok? She was just doing what she thought she had to at the time" I said with a sigh. "How was it not her fault?! She was the one who decided to kill you! I was so lonely after you left and she was the one who took you away from me!" She said as tears started poring from her eyes. Oh so that was the reason she was so stubborn about it? "Hiyoko..." i said as i pulled her in for a hug "You were the only one who understood me Mahiru! I was so sad when you left me!" She got out as she sobbed onto my shoulder. Hearing her cry like that made me tear up, i really do mean a lot to her.

We just stayed like that for a while, just in each others embrace. "Hiyoko i can't even imagine what you were feeling back then, But i'm here now ok? I'm not going to leave again;i know it might be hard but do you think you can try forgive peko? For me?". Hiyoko looked up at me with a thoughtful face before nodding slowly. "I'll try... but i can't promise i'll be her friend or anything like that" "That's fine, i just don't want you to to hold anything against her". It must be pretty late by now we should probably head back soon.

"Hiyoko don't you think we should start going back now?" "Oh... yeah. Mahiru do you think i could sleep in your cottage today?" She asked curiously. I just nodded with a smile and she smiled back. We walked to my cottage with our hands intertwined, she liked holding my hand a lot. That night we were both able to sleep a lot more easier with each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> wahhhh i love them sm. i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
